


Waltz of the Robot (and the Flowers)

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Other, Slow Dancing, Stress Relief, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: You get burned out while writing a report for work, and Mettaton knows how to help you feel energized again.





	Waltz of the Robot (and the Flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a Tumblr anon who wanted to see Mettaton and the reader dancing a romantic waltz together, with Mettaton being good at it and the reader having some experience while being a little rusty. (It was also partially inspired by an unrelated Tumblr post where someone talked about wanting to dance to "Waltz of the Flowers" with Mettaton; I thought it was a cute idea, so when I got this prompt, I thought, why not?)
> 
> 11/13/2018 postscript: I have since found out that those two posts weren't so unrelated after all, and were actually made by the same person! I'm really happy that I made your fantasy come to life, anon. :D

Click click, clack clack.

Your fingers fly across the keyboard as you gather your thoughts and type them out. Earlier, when you were at work, your boss had asked you to type up a report, and you wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible so you’d be done with it.

Unfortunately, the report took so long to write that you soon found yourself having to finish it at home. Knowing how important this is to you, Mettaton had offered to help you focus; he’d put on some classical music, remembering how you’d told him that anything more upbeat would probably end up being distracting. Since your boss really wants this report, being distracted is the last thing you want.

The two of you are in the living room, with a sound system playing those soothing (and sometimes exciting) musical pieces. You’re sitting upright in the armchair and typing away on your laptop, and Mettaton is lying on the couch and quietly reading a novel. By now, you have most of the report done; you just have to write a little more, and then you can do some final proofreading before sending it to your boss.

Unfortunately, you’ve also started feeling quite burned out at this point. Having already had a long day at work, you just want this report to be done so you can put your mind on other things. Even though it’s not a very long report, you still want to finish it while everything is fresh in your mind, and there isn’t much to go before you’re finished.

It sure feels like a lot, though.

It’s only when the report has one more paragraph to go that you finally decide you’ve had enough. You slump back in your seat with an exhausted sigh, making sure to save your paper, and gently shake your hands out to relieve tension.

Mettaton briefly looks up from his novel. “Is everything all right, my darling?”

You nod. “I’m almost done with this report; I just need one more paragraph to conclude it.” Another sigh. “I just want to be done with it, though…”

“It’s understandable.” He marks his book and sets it down. “Perhaps if you took a short break… unless your boss wants it in right now?”

“My boss wants it in the next couple of days. I just want to finish it now so it’s out of the way.” You think for a moment; on one hand, if you finish it now, you won’t have to worry about it anymore. On the other hand, if you take a quick break before returning to the report, it would probably be the thing to reboot your physical and mental energy for that last push.

After contemplating a little bit, you close your laptop and set it on the coffee table. “You’re right; I should take a break.”

He smiles at you. “Why don’t you come over here, then?” When you do so, he pulls you into his arms for some soft cuddles.

The two of you lie there for a couple of minutes, with the radio continuing to play. Mettaton’s body may have several metal components, but it’s still far more comfortable than it looks.

Eventually, a different piece starts up, and while you don’t recognize it immediately, Mettaton certainly does. His eyes sparkle in that way that makes it clear he wants to do something, and then he speaks. “Darling… would you, by any chance, like to dance with me?”

You blink. “Dance? Okay… I’m not sure I recognize this song, though.”

“I think you will after a minute, sweetheart.”

Deciding to take his word for it, you stand up, and the two of you move to a more open part of the room. Once there, he takes your hand and slips his other arm around you.

“Ever waltzed with a killer robot, beautiful?” he asks with a playful grin.

“I have waltzed, but not with a killer robot.” You’d learned the waltz a few years ago for a wedding you were attending; even though you haven’t really done it since, you figure that the moves will come back to you if you just try.

He kisses your forehead, his lips quite soft as always. “Well, it’s about time we fixed that, isn’t it?”

By the time he actually starts moving in earnest, the main part of the song has started. And he was right; you do end up recognizing the piece after a short moment. It’s one of those pieces that probably everyone has heard, even if they don’t recognize it from the title alone. This piece is “Waltz of the Flowers” by Tchaikovsky, and it certainly feels like a nice tune to dance to.

At first, his movements are rather slow, and you carefully follow his lead through each step and turn. While you’re more used to seeing him dancing solo during his performances, it’s clear that he still knows what he’s doing. As the music rises in a crescendo, you can feel him spin a little faster; he doesn’t move too quickly, though, presumably to make sure you can keep up.

When the piece reaches its famous refrain, his movements become more sweeping, powerful, and dramatic as he gets lost in the music. You keep moving alongside him, stepping across the floor in a glide before turning and repeating the process. As much as you want to get lost in the music as well, there’s one thought running on a loop in your mind.

_Please don’t step on his feet, please don’t step on his feet, please don’t step on his feet…_

Fortunately, you don’t. After the piece becomes slow and quiet again, you look up at him and let out a relieved, cheerful laugh. His grin gets bigger at the look on your face; he can tell that you feel much less tense already.

You continue dancing around the room with him for the next several minutes; even at times when the piece shifts into a less-recognizable section, you still follow his lead. He does seem to know it quite well, after all. And now that you think about it, you’re glad you took a break; being pressed up against Mettaton in a (mostly) gentle slow dance is doing wonders in helping you relax. He smells like roses, and he occasionally quietly hums to the tune for a brief moment, and combined with everything else at the moment, you find yourself closing your eyes and floating away for a little while.

By the time the piece reaches its dramatic conclusion and you and Mettaton finish with a flourish, your mind certainly feels like it’s cleared up somewhat. As the DJ talks about the music for a short moment, Mettaton picks you up and carries you back over to the armchair.

“Congratulations, darling. Now you can add ‘waltzing with a killer robot’ to your list of accomplishments.” He gives you another kiss.

You return it with a smile. “That was fun.” By now, you definitely feel ready to write that final paragraph and finally finish that report.

And maybe when you’re done, you and Mettaton could do a victory dance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write your idea for a Mettaton/Reader fluff piece, send your request here: https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
